


Virginia City

by tw1tter



Category: Original Work
Genre: After Some Sort Of Incident, Comedy, Ghosts, Murder Mystery, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Put As "General Audiences" But There's Murder Mentioned, Set In Virginia City Nevada, The Main Character Is Really Dumb, Written As A Script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw1tter/pseuds/tw1tter
Summary: Connor Weaver just wanted to take a leisurely vacation to a ghost town but- Of COURSE he couldn't because it's a ghost town. Who would take a vacation to a nearly deserted ghost town and expect to have a good time?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this a webcomic then realized i couldnt draw so

[ A young man sits at a desk and stares eagerly into his phone's selfie camera. He looks fresh out of high school, but it's hard to be certain. He is wearing a large grey sweater and short shorts, strange attire for a man. He has spiky blond hair and stunning green eyes. We are seeing him through the camera of his phone. ]  
Young Man: Hey guys! Connor here. Your favorite British vlogger.   
Connor: Y'know, the guy you only subscribed to because you think I'm possessed? (He laughs bitterly)  
[ Connor looks to the side, as if he is looking at someone who is talking, but no one is seen or heard. ]   
Connor: (laughs) Yeah, I know, Kanri. (He turns back to the camera) She's jealous.  
Connor: We were given money by YouTube to travel! (He turns back in the same direction)  
Beat.  
Connor: Oh, well, not necessarily to travel, yeah, (He turns back to the camera) but we chose to use it for travel!  
Connor: And we chose to go to... Drumroll please...  
Beat.  
Connor: Virginia City, Nevada!  
Connor: (He blinks) Yeah, a ghost town. Bunch of people died there a few years ago for no reason? Perfect for me and Kanri. (He grinned and the camera shuts off.)  
[ We are now seeing Connor from a normal point of view. Someone else is behind him. It is a girl with grey hair and nearly lifeless orange eyes. She wears a long coat and a pair of leggings. Her legs fade off after the leggings. She has a pale orange tint. She is a ghost. ]  
Connor: That went well!  
Ghost: (She rolls her eyes) Sure?  
Connor: Oh, Kanri, you sound ecstatic for this trip I so kindly got the money for. I'm so glad you are happy I'm taking you somewhere.  
Kanri: I am grateful.  
Connor: (He whispers) The grateful dead.  
Kanri: So, I packed for you.  
Connor: Did you pack my porn magazines?  
Kanri: What the fuck? No.  
[ Connor stumbles over to the other side of the small seemingly one room apartment and reaches under his pillow. He grabs two magazines and tosses them into an open small travel bag on the floor. ]  
Kanri: You're disgusting. (She sneers)  
Connor: You love me! (He smiles at her) Ready to go?  
-  
[ Connor is now driving a car. He seems to be humming a tune. Kanri is in the back. She is hugging two plastic bags. ]  
Connor: (He stops humming) Could you take my phone and film me?   
Kanri: No. I can't hold objects.  
Connor: (He sighs) Well, shit, what are you good for?  
[ Kanri doesn't answer. She starts humming a tune and fiddles with the bags. ]  
Connor: Hey, what's in those bags? What are you doing? (His eyes widen as he looks in the mirror) Kanri!  
[ Connor stops and jumps out of the car. He gets out just in time, as the car bursts into flames. ]  
Connor: Kanri!  
[ Kanri doesn't seem to be present. ]  
Connor: Cunt. (He looks around) Well, hey, we made it! (He pulls out his phone and dials 911)  
[ We cut to a youngish boy staring at a computer. The boy has brown hair and freckles dotting his face. He looks like a girl. When he hears the phone ring, he picks up. ]  
Girlish Boy: Hello?  
[ We hear Connor's voice come through the phone. ]  
Connor: Hello, I- Wait, is this a little boy? Put your dad on the phone.  
Girlish Boy: (He rolls his eyes) I'm the only one here, do you want my help or not?  
Connor: Yeah, um, I crashed my car- it's on fire by the way- next to town? Can you come help?  
Girlish Boy: Where next to town?  
[ Connor doesn't respond. ]  
Girlish Boy: I'll be right over.  
[ The boy appears on a motorcycle a few minutes later. It doesn't look like a police motorcycle or anything. He also isn't wearing a helmet. He stops the motorcycle next to Connor (who was mildly startled by the vehicle) and frowns at the car. ]  
Connor: Yeah, this is it.  
Girlish Boy: Fuck, dude. I... I can't do anything about this.  
Connor: (He looks at the boy) Why do you look like a girl?  
Girlish Boy: (He retorts angrily) Why do you look like a fuckboy?  
[ Kanri appears behind the two of them. She laughs at the boy's comment. ]  
Kanri: I like them.  
Connor: (He glares at Kanri, before turning to the boy) So, uh..?  
Girlish Boy: You're stuck here. Sorry.  
Kanri: That was the plan!  
Connor: (to Kanri) What, really?!  
Girlish Boy: Um... Yeah. Obviously?  
Connor: Oh, right, uh... Sorry. I'm Connor, by the way, since we're going to be living in the same basically deserted town...  
Girlish Boy: I'm Sam. (He frowned) And I have no intention of seeing you around.  
[ Sam hopped on his bike and disappeared within seconds, leaving Connor and Kanri with a burning car and a million burning questions. ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> james said sam shouldve run over connor and

[ We cut to Connor. He is in town. The sun is now setting and it is raining moderately hard. Kanri seems disturbed by the rain, but Connor seems unfazed. They seem to be in the middle of a conversation. ]  
Kanri: If you weren't a pussy, you would've stayed in the car and died. (She waited and continued when Connor didn't respond) Then we could've been ghosts together!  
Connor: We need to find an inn.  
Kanri: We could've asked that little boy for directions.  
Connor: (He shrugs and stops) Ah, a hotel!  
Kanri: (She frowns) Lucky coincidence.  
[ Connor opened the door. The inside looked modern while the outside was barren and almost disgusting. There was a lady at a front desk who looked insanely bored out of her mind, so much so she almost jumped out of her skin in excitement when Connor appeared in the door way. She was maybe in her early to middle thirties with frizzy blonde hair. ]  
Lady: Hello! (She has a southern accent.) Come in, come in!  
[ Connor stepped up to the front desk. ]  
Connor: Yeah, can I have a room for the next like, week?  
Lady: You can have a room forever if you can survive a night. On the house.  
Connor: (His eyes widen) What, really?  
Lady: Mhm. People normally run out after an hour. Say it's haunted. But, if you do survive, we have complimentary breakfast and free wi-fi. So, do try to.  
Connor: (He frowns) So, you'll just, give it to me?  
Lady: (She turns toward a room next to the desk) I do hope you don't represent all folk over in England, because God you're dense. I'll see you in the morning. Or in a few minutes. (With that, the lady took one of the keys off the wall and passed it to him. She left.)  
[ Connor took the key and sighed. He turned to Kanri, who frowned at him. He looked at the key. It said "0207". ]  
Connor: So... Second floor seventh room?  
Kanri: I guess.  
[ Connor walked down the hall. There were a few rooms and an elevator. He stepped into an elevator and gave Kanri a small frown when she didn't follow him in. The elevator door opened a startlingly few amount of moments later, and Kanri appeared at his side. ]  
Kanri: I hate those things.  
Connor: Oh, sorry. Forgot.  
[ Someone ran into Connor from the back, and he stumbled over. ]  
Person: Shit! Fuck!  
[ Connor looked up the mystery person. She had brown hair, which she put into a ponytail, large brown eyes, and freckles. Connor noted she looked familiar. He looked down, she had dropped some papers as well. ]  
Connor: (He started reaching down to pick up one of the papers) I'll help, I'm sorry mi-  
Girl: No! Don't!  
[ Connor picked up one of the papers and turned it around. It was hentai. Connor coughed. ]  
Girl: I GOTTA GO! (She disappeared into the elevator)  
Kanri: Might as well take it... right? Right?  
Connor: NO.  
[ Connor got up and walked to Room 0207. He unlocked the door and looked inside. Like the rest of the inside of the hotel, it was posh and roomy. ]  
Connor: (He smiled) Nice!  
Kanri: I'd do a thorough investigation first. Don't wanna find any dead bodies.  
[ Connor took a quick look into the bathroom. He looked behind the shower curtain. ]  
Kanri: Nothing here.  
Connor: (He grinned) Roomy.  
[ Kanri sent Connor an odd gaze. They moved on to the main room. Connor looked and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He noted the closet was large enough to hold at least two people. ]  
Connor: (He sighs) It's perfect.  
Kanri: You haven't been in many hotel rooms, have you? This is good to average.   
Connor: (He frowns) Stop raining on my parade, god.  
[ Kanri shrugged. Connor settled into bed. ]  
Kanri: (She grinned evilly) Need me to read you a bedtime story? (She waits to find Connor is already asleep) Oh, well, nevermind then. Goodnight.


End file.
